


Supply Run

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 11 - wearing Kigurumi's of the 30 day otp challenge. This was actually written way back in April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

Glenn was shifting through clothes, keeping an eye out for wearability, comfort and practicality. There was no use to wearing clothes that snagged, that made it hard to fight by restricting movement. Getting bit cos you couldn’t move your arm and strike quick enough, it would’ve been laughable.

Sighing, he passed a full-body pajama with ears. It would’va been warm to sleep in but took up too much room. And Daryl… he would’ve laughed his ass off.

Glenn couldn’t even tell him that he’d had one, before.

Not that Daryl would’ve understood if Glenn told him that he’d owned a kigurumi. For which Glenn was glad, the man already had too much ammo to tease him with.

Ammo.

Too bad there weren’t any places with guns in ‘em around here. Glenn still looked, behind the counter and in the break room. None. Not even bolts for the crossbow. Damn. He’d wanted to bring something nice to Daryl.

No helping it. This time, Daryl would just have to settle for him coming back alive. Which he did. Although “settle” was not a strong enough term.

Not for what happened when Glenn was back.


End file.
